


You belong with Me

by Salem_V



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg loves Adrien, Plagg needs a hug, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: “It’s okay, I’m sorry for scaring you, buddy.” Adrien soothed, pulling Plagg close to him under the covers. Continuing to whisper soothingly to Plagg, until his sobs had faded into sniffles.“Do you feel better now?” Adrien inquired a soft smile on his face, Plagg sheepishly smiled and nodded. “Well, let’s get some more sleep.” Continuing to hold Plagg close, Plagg purred and placed his head on his chosen’s chest.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	You belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Plagg. I love Adrien. I love their friendship. And I needed some comfort after writing all that Adrien hurt.

Plagg didn’t usually like his holders. Often times, his freedoms were limited. Many refused to collect his perfect cheese. Claiming it was too stinky when it wasn’t stinky at all! It smelled amazing! 

His holders were never the best towards him, until Adrien. When Plagg said he was the best Chat Noir ever, he meant it. Adrien never restricted his freedoms, and no matter how many times he complained about the smell, Plagg always got his cheese. 

As much as Plagg wants to deny it, he had grown attached to Adrien. He secretly hoped, that even after Hawkmoth was taken down, that he could remain with Adrien. 

Adrien was a good kid, he was the best kid, in Plagg’s eyes. He was his kid. This is why, when Adrien renounced him, he felt his heart shatter. There wasn’t even enough time to try and talk the kid out of it, everything happened so quickly. 

And by the time Plagg had processed what was happening, it was too late. And he was back in the ring, then he was in Marinette’s purse with Tikki. 

Tikki tried to comfort him, but she didn’t get it. No one did, Adrien was the first person, in a long time, to ever truly care about him. To love him, no matter how many times he ran on the toilet paper roll, and made a mess, Adrien never truly got mad. 

Seeing Adrien so close, yet so far away was nothing less than torture. He was meant to be Chat Noir, why couldn’t he see that? Adrien was meant to be his holder, and Plagg was meant to be his kwami. Not Tikki and definitely not Sass. 

Truth is, Plagg didn’t know if he could ever have another holder if Adrien was available. He’s forever thankful to Aeon for bringing them back together. Otherwise, it would have made reuniting with Adrien much harder. 

Plagg pressed closer to Adrien, as tears began forming in his eyes. Sniffling quietly, he thought about how close he was to losing his kid. He felt his chosen’s thumb gently rub his back. Purring he leaned into the touch. 

The tears now falling, he heard Adrien hum, and gently pull Plagg away from his chest. Holding him so that he could look at him. “I’m sorry, Plagg.” Plagg whimpered and clung to Adrien’s hand. 

“You should be. You better never renounce me again.” Smiling sadly, Adrien pulled Plagg into another hug. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You’re one of the best things that have ever happened to me.” Plagg sobbed as he clung to his chosen. 

“You really are the best Chat Noir, Adrien. You are my chosen, you were meant to be my holder. Ladybug is not the only one who can’t do this without you.” Adrien held onto Plagg tighter, which only made Plagg sob harder. “I thought I lost you. I thought- I thought it was over.” 

“I’m sorry Plagg, it won’t ever happen again.” The two drifted off to sleep, with Plagg purring gently, and Adrien humming a small tune. 

~  
“I’m sorry,” Adrien said shaking his head at Aeon and Plagg, “I can’t do this. I’m not fit to be Chat Noir.” 

Plagg felt horror wash over him, ‘please no’ he opened his mouth to say something, anything! But no words came out, and once again Adrien was out of Plagg’s reach. 

Plagg awoke with a sob, glancing around he saw he was in Adrien’s room. Sighing relieved he turned to Adrien, who was rubbing Plagg’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, it was just a dream.” 

Plagg squeezed his eyes shut and grasped onto Adrien’s thumb. Clinging on tight, “I lost you. You were gone. I was alone, please don’t leave me.” Plagg babbled as he wept, he couldn’t care less about how sappy he was being. 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for scaring you, buddy.” Adrien soothed, pulling Plagg close to him under the covers. Continuing to whisper soothingly to Plagg, until his sobs had faded into sniffles.

“Do you feel better now?” Adrien inquired a soft smile on his face, Plagg sheepishly smiled and nodded. “Well, let’s get some more sleep.” Continuing to hold Plagg close, Plagg purred and placed his head on his chosen’s chest. 

Listening to the steady beat of his heart. Letting it soothe him back to sleep. “Goodnight Plagg.” 

“G’night, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> [ My Tumblr](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Ask me something!


End file.
